


For My Future

by Jelly2belly2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Naga, Original Character(s), Original Universe, species - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly2belly2/pseuds/Jelly2belly2
Summary: Progressive. Yes, that's what they'd call the two lovers.Progressive, out of the box, original, reformers! Such words were also thrown onto the couple, upon others finding out about their romance.People accepted them, their love and their coupling. Not a single person from either group fought against their being together.Such open-minded people.Until they were not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Dual Lovers

Oh, how beautiful they were together. Always a soft smile on their faces, holding each others hand where ever they'd go. They were in love, anyone could tell, no doubt about that. A relationship like theirs had been shunned in the past, looked down upon, by both their indevidutal parties for years. They were the first. The first coupling of a Naga and a Cekt that had been accepted by others, their unrelenting devotion and love for each other touching the hearts of most. They were praised for their determination, and earned their own little chapter in history. Soon their tribes started to live together, some finding love, some finding everlasting friendships.

It was mid-day, sun shining bright in the sky, warming anything exposed to it's sight. A light breeze slid through Applesine's open window, ruffling her white curtains and gliding gently across her face. A greeting from nature itself, she thought. Applesine continued brushing her pale hair, letting out small breaths of relaxation. She stopped her brushing motion, running her fingertips over the gold decor of her brush before putting it on the table in front of her, thereafter looking into the mirror attached to the table before her. She sighs, running her hand through her hair, smiling softly to herself. It was her wedding day, the day she had been so very excited for. Though she knew a wedding was not necessary for the two lovers, she wanted to have one anyway. To show that, truly, she loved her lover. Applesine stood from the soft pile she was sitting in, gliding across the glossy floor of the dressing room, towards the door. She looked down at her wedding dress, ruffling and smoothing out any imperfections she believed to be there. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the wooden door, getting giddy-er and giddy-er by the second.

Loud bells start to ring, meaning it's time for the ceremony to begin. She opened the door, being greeted by an elder Cekt, who she took by the arm. He lead her down a hallway, decorated with beautiful colorful flowers. They reached the beginning of a long lavender carpet, sprinkled with petals and something shiny, her husband standing proudly at the end of it. Vows were made, kisses were had and love was celebrated. A gold ring was now found on both the lovers hands, fitting prettily. Lovers, now husband and wife. The sun went down, and night came around, engulfing the people in drowsy-ness and sleep.

The newlyweds headed straight for their shared home, a cave fit with a verity of soft items like blankets, pillows and mattresses. A nest they had built together was resting furthest in the cave, looking so very soft and inviting. Their last act of love on their special day was made in that nest, hoping to complete what they'd been hoping to have since they fell in love. A family.

No one really knew if it was possible, to have a child as Naga and Cekt. But wishes do come true. Hope and faith was always held between Applesine and her husband, hoping that their faithful over-looker would grant them their wish.  
And so ,he did. Applesine became pregnant, shedding tears of joy whilst babbling the good news to her husband and the others grouping around the two. Happy wishes were given to new family, and many hugs and gifts were brought to the lovers throughout their waiting.

The baby was healthy, and there were no news of any problems popping up besides the common problems females face during pregnancy.  
Everyone was so very excited to see the lover's child, and started visiting them the more months went by. By then, it was only a matter of time, many painfully slow months had gone by and the day was now almost in sight.

It happened so suddenly, Applesine was nowhere near prepared, but many of the other females were near by to help her. The birth was painful, by the way Applesine looked, much more painful than the pain a Naga usually goes through when giving birth. There was blood, even though there shouldn't have been any, but looking at the faces of the other females, and the single egg placed in her arms, she understood why. The egg had small black spikes riddled all over it, and was far bigger than the usual Naga egg. But Applesine didn't care at the time. It's our baby, she thought.  
Three days after she took the egg home, surprising her husband on the first day after he came back from his work, it started to hatch. Far sooner than any Naga egg. Both thought that, since Cekt eggs hatch two to three days after it's been laid, their baby must be a Cekt like it's father. 

They had both, as well as the entirety of their people, expected their child to be either Naga or Cekt. One or the other.  
Never had they thought of the possibility that, perhaps their child would become both. Applesine looked at her newly hatched son, tears in her eyes. Not of joy, but of sadness, confusion and disgust.  
He had a human torso, sharp ears and his bottom half was a tail. But no Naga tail. His tail was the bottom half of a centipede, little, sharp black legs moving around and twitching. His hair was unnaturally grown out, there being more of it than most newborns usually have, and was a pale blond color. Even more off-putting, was his dual arms. A mutation.

He was a perfect mix of his parents. Something they didn't like, something they hadn't planned for.  
The news of their childs looks spread quickly, whispers of shock and disgust was all over. Most not taking too kindly to the mixed-specie child, telling the lovers to leave the thing for the wolves.  
But the lovers decided to keep the child, making sure too keep him out of peoples sight in embarrassment, not wishing people to look at their shame.  
Applesine still loved her son, her Maroon, despite wanting to gag every time she looked at him. Her husband decided to join the guards of the royals, being sent away from Applesine and their son Maroon.

Her son, Maroon.  
And so, she was going to have to raise him herself.


	2. Maroon

Summer. Sun shining, light muddy-warm breezes, pretty colors and sprouting nature. The prettiest of the four long seasons, if you asked him. When walking through the woods, the sun would shine down, lighting up everything inside, even through the leaves. Crawling across the forest bottom, legs gracing and making little thumps as he went along, was a monster boy. His puffy and unkempt blond hair swaying a bit with his movements and the wind, as he went along the raggid self-made path of the forest. He stopped every so often, a particular plant or tree catching his attention. The basket on his left arm was filled to the brim with colorful and pretty flowers, surely collected to be gifted to someone. The boys golden orbs caught sight of another tree, littered with moss and all kinds of plant life. Making his way to the tree, he graced his hands over the leaves of the plants he went by. Liking the softness of them on his tan skin.

He liked the forest so much because of how different it was compared to him, how all the greens stood out against his black scaled tail and back. It made him stand out as well, making him feel special as well. Like the forest was paying full attention to him, bringing out his odd body, making it beautiful to look at.

Running his fingertips gently over the bark of the tree that had caught his eye, he started to think. Not about anything in particular, just about anything the tree would give him to think about. The bark of the tree went from rough and splintery, to soft and pillow-y, making the boy open his glittery golden eyes he hadn't know when he'd shut. He found the reason for the shift in texture, having run his hands over some of the moss that he had noticed on the tree. The moss's murky green color was shifting to a lighter shade as the sun shone through the leaves, and onto the moss. It had small mushrooms growing from it, delicate pale cream colored mushrooms. They weren't edible, but they looked perfect seated in the middle of the moss clump, natures own kind of decor. The boy let his hand run through the moss clump, the small mushrooms running through his fingers.

He made sure not to crush any of the plant life as he did so, not willing to ruin such a precious sight. He knew there was no real purpose for doing what he was, but it calmed his nerves and cleared his mind. The forest had the strange power to do that, and the blond boy was glad it could, as it was the only place that made him feel this way. Without realizing it, he had started to lean against the tree, almost falling asleep. The feeling of falling brought him back to his senses, sending chills throughout his body making him grab his forarms to shake them off. He decided it was best to head home early today, before he fell asleep on the forest floor. His lack of sleep has been getting to him as of late, staying awake becoming nothing but a chore. Grabbing a hold of the basked with his other left hand for more support, he went along the ragged path from the forest to home.

Exiting the forest was his least favorite part of these walks of his, since leaving will invariably leave him feeling uncomfortable. Upon exiting the forest, his eyes familiarized themselves with the boring grey stone palace he and his mother called home. Many sighs and hesitant crawlings were emptied out when making his way to his home, not sure if he was willing to go through with appearing at home again. Despite all his hesitance, he came upon the entrance to his home and went inside, as he always does no matter how hesitant he'd been before. The hole in the top of the cave he called home had light brightly shining through. His favorite part of home, it was the only thing there that had any form of colorful life. Everything else was shadowed by rock and cave.

"Maroon? Is that you?" Asked a feminine voice from the caves middle room, sounding soft and a little distant. Making his way to the middle room, Maroon answered "Yeah, it's just me." Spotting his mother right away. "I brought you some flowers." He said, softly. "Put them in some water, would you hun?" Applesine asked, not bothering to spare her son a glance. "Sure, mom." Said Maroon, voice lowering from the lack of thanks or excitement. He was used to it by now, or at least, he'd like to think he is. No matter how long he's lived with this, Maroon doesn't think he'll ever get used the lack of attention he receives from his mother. She barely looks him in the eye, or at him at all, much less touches him. 

Maroon can't help but get an overflow of thoughts of the times he has tried to approach his mother, only for her to flinch away from him and shoo him out and away. Taking a bowl from the kitchen room, he fills it with water from the small brook going through their home. Wiping his silent tears with the arms not currently in use, he sets the bowl of water on the kitchen table and fills it with the flowers he had wasted his whole afternoon plucking. Looking down at the bowl, tears still hanging loosely on his lower eyelashes, he sighs dreamily through his nose. He felt safe looking down at the bowl, the colors bringing the feelings the forest does. Maroon shakes his head softly, strands of blond hair sticking to the wet trails of his cheek.

He crawls tiredly and weary to his room, the room at the very back of their cave, hoping to leave his mother undisturbed. He makes it there silently, slithering down into his room, being caught from the otherwise rough fall by a soft blanket he had placed. Maroon decides to sleep the rest of the day away, not too caring of the lack of food he'd be getting. Curling up in his nest, he hums slightly to himself, resting his head on his tail, careful to avoid the small legs on it. 

He drifts off slowly, the running water above him soothing him into a temporary sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you'd like a clear picture of how Maroon looks, here you go!  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/622754819630694402/706782561740783687/Maroon.png


	3. Midnight Visitors

Two firm knocks made Maroon shoot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with sweat running down his face and chest. Taking a moment to compose himself, shaking the sweat off and running his hands through his blond locks, Maroon looked up at his ceiling. He hadn't heard anything about his mother and him having visitors, but then again his mother never really told him anything about anything. Crawling his way towards the opening of his hole, he leaned in close to get a listen to the voices above. Maroon caught the sound of two extra slithering tails above, meaning it was two Nagas that had come to visit.

Two adults, judging by how muffled and heavy the slithering sounds were. 'No wonder,' thought Maroon. 'Of course she'd ignore telling me about them, she allows me no where near other Nagas.' Prepared to slither right back into his nest, Maroon was stopped by the voice of his mother. "Maroon, come up here for a second please." Her voice was soft and delicate, making the demand sound more like a plea. 

Maroon shook nervously again, it had indeed bothered him that his mother didn't invite him up, but hearing her ask it of him now concerned him. Why now of all the time she could have asked him to? Dark thoughts started running through Maroons head, thoughts that hadn't been there in a while. Some he'd wish he didn't have to have, that he wishes he could forget. He crawled his way up the middle room shyly, almost afraid to make any kind of movement. Three eyes met his when he made his way into the middle room, all looking at him as if they were expecting him to do something. Their eyes were glowing in the dark, Maroon only really noticing then that it was still the same day as he had gone to sleep. Holding onto his double arms Maroon asked "What is it that you wanted me for, Mother?"  
His mother still wasn't looking at him, "These men are here to have a talk with you. Is that alright?" She said, pointing to the two male Nagas.

An average build blue male Naga stood in front of another Naga, blue and black eyes glowing brightly, giving a glare, most likely without meaning to. His tail was painted with black scales, and had a feather-like black, blue and white pattern on it. Belts decorated his waist and left arm, some having buckles to keep something in place. 

A mechanic or smith, Maroon thought to himself.

The other Naga behind the smith was tall and lanky, way thinner than most Naga. The male Naga had jet-black locks, longer pieces of it falling over his left eye, covering his other sharp black and white eye. He had a longer tail, covered with black and grey scales, shaping a v pattern around his upper tail. The end of his tail was decorated with gold rings, and his neck and left arm were covered with a soft white fabric. 

The blue scaled Naga spoke, smiling "Don't worry kid, we're not dangerous!" "Names Dente! And this is my nephew, Cavas!* Dente said, pointing to his nephew who promptly looked away, huffing ever so slightly. "Don't worry, he's always like this! Just a little shy, but a great kid." Said Dente, having slithered over to Maroon without him noticing, putting a hand on Maroons shoulder. 

Maroon jumped a bit at the friendly contact, not having had such a thing before. He was less tense now, while he didn't know why they were here, he felt more secure around them. "Getting to the point, lad, we're here to have'a small look at ya tail! Do'ya mind?" Dente asked optimistically, looking at Maroon with expecting eyes. Maroon searched for his mothers eyes, but only found the back of her head. Dente's eyes drifted along with his, finding what the blond boy was looking at. A look of realization passed on Dente's face, looking back at the half-breed child sadly. "We can come back another time, if ya'd like kiddo?" Dente asked more than stated. Applesine tensed at Dente's words, which Maroon took very clear note of. "No that's alright. I'm just," Maroon paused "tense." Dente gave a look of understanding "Alright then lad, get yourself comfortable!" Dente spoke, trying to put on a comforting sound to his voice, but failing, being unable to hide his normal overflowing optimism. 

Maroon got comfortable on the middle room floor, getting more and more nervous, still not knowing what they were looking for. 'Is there something wrong with me?' he thought sadly. Did his mother call these Naga here because, she thought there was something wrong with him? "Ay, Cavas! Get your butt n' gear! We got work to do!" Dente said loudly towards Cavas, who was still huddled near the exit to the kitchen.   
Cavas slithered his way closer to Dente and Maroon, both the two male Naga starting to cirkle Maroon, taking notes and asking him questions about his tail and arms. "You're half-Cekt half-Naga, yah?" Asked Dente. Maroon nodded, too afraid to speak. Cavas said something to Dente, too quiet for Maroon to hear.

"Ah I see! Sounds good to me! Great job, Cavas" Dente exclaimed, giving a closed eyed grin and a few harsh pats on Cavas's back. Cavas looked miserable during the praise, the pats from Dente practically dusting the life out of him.

"Allllright, sonny! We can get ya a prosthetic tail done in a jiffy and get ride of those arms for ya!" Yelled Dente with a big smile.  
An uncomfortable pause fell over the room, soon turning to a horrified realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dente and Cavas  
> https://toyhou.se/6816681.dente#22217094  
> https://toyhou.se/6816676.cavas#22217081


	4. A/N Apology!!

Arghhh sorry for the lack of updates!! Creativity hasn't been flowing so smoothly lately-  
Please take this Chibi Cavas as an apology -  
https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/22813293_bQK7XpBJDTrLlpw.png

**Author's Note:**

> Blame any spelling mistake on english not being my first language-  
> Also! I'll have some pictures for reference soon!


End file.
